


dive into your ocean eyes

by yutta_hey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Polyamory, get it? because he's the flash but he loves slow., he loves so deeply, his love is like the ocean, kisame is a cinnamon roll, kushina is the princess of angst, minato loves slowly, that's meant to be ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutta_hey/pseuds/yutta_hey
Summary: Everyone seems to forget that the ocean isn't only blue. There's black water in the abyss and deep violet waves under a dark sky. It's only blue on the surface, and even that's just a reflection.(Kushina/Kisame/Minato au because at one point, you'll need something other than sasusaku to read.)THREE-SHOT





	dive into your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> I adore everything Kat writes so, so much. This isn't anywhere near the perfection that Kat gets into her works but I wanted to write something for her anyway. I suggest reading her works. She's the Rare Pairing Queen and the Fix-It Magician and it's nearly impossible to not like at least something she wrote.

**KISAME**

_kushina is dangerous, minato is beautiful, & kisame is in this love too deep._

**°**  
**°**  
**°**

Kushina has tired eyes, it's what drew Kisame to her in the first place. Her eyes are dull, too dull in fact that Kisame has a hard time comparing it to the same girl that talks so loud about the small things, about the things almost no one else cares about.

Her eyes crinkle in the corners when she smiles and he laughs each time she does and tells her ' _you have an old smile_ ' and then she grins- it's an intoxicating grin and a part of him falls deeper each time he sees it, even when it's not pointed at him- and tells him to ' _go_   _fuck a toothbrush_ '. It's cute albeit a little worrying so his laugh dies and gives birth to a smile and then all is good.

Not that it wasn't good before. It just turns into a special type of good. Perhaps he's foolish with this love he holds for her but Kisame has always been a fool. He was a foolish baby, his father had told him. One that ate everything around without a worry. He was a foolish child, people said impishly. He ran off with strangers. He was a foolish teenager, one that never rebelled. He is now a foolish adult.

He is one who loves deeply. His love is the ocean tide after a treacherous storm that wreaked havoc on all the ocean knows and what's beyond. His love isn't weightless like the salty water that sticks to the bodies of the naive and the sad that take residence by the ocean. His love is heavy, heavy like the sun that presses against the surface of the ocean with an unforgiving grasp, pressing down with a careless and relentless torch that leaves steady fires in its wake.

Only the fires don't burn, they warm.

Kisame's love is the sea creatures that swim in the water, living in the cage of melted glass without fear of retribution. Even the oils and litre that is tossed into their home without care breaks down. The creatures of the ocean are smart in their survival despite their dependence on others.

His love isn't beautiful but that's fine. People that call the ocean beautiful don't truly understand it, not really. He believes that Minato and Kushina both understand the depth of his love for they call his love out as something ugly and bear their hearts out for him in return.

He has never loved with his heart, for the heart is too weak to carry the burden of his love and the heartbreak that follows the shadow of even the everlasting partnerships. Kisame instead loves with his soul which, in retrospect, is probably weaker in some ways than that of his heart but he finds it is very hard for him to care.

His soul and his being, his love and the ocean, they are all one. He is one with his love and as such he is one with his lovers.

Kushina isn't an easy person to be attached to in any sense of the word. She says it's why everyone always leaves her.

(❝ _Minato and you will leave me too, ya know. You'll both see the same thing everyone else sees and run with your tails between your legs and your heads bent low. You'll- you'll do each other something good though, something special without me and the 'lost princess' bullshit everyone talks about since they have nothing better to do.❞ Kushina says without looking at him_.

_It's like she's sharing this scared thing with him and Kisame wants to disagree, he really does because he knows she's wrong. He knows that this is foolish talk but Kisame is foolish himself so there isn't anything for him to say.)_

Kushina loves recklessly, trying to give everything and more. She has this red halo around her and her back is always against the wall. She says everything she feels without any sort of semblance of regret. She stretches her arms out when she walks, trying to grasp at something she has a few steps to her sides, always searching for something else, something more. Something to fall back on.

She doesn't listen to him when he says that he is her support, that he will hold her and cherish her. The ocean has carried things far heavier than her feelings, even if the heavy things would never come close to being as precious. And her feelings are precious, just as precious as she herself is to Kisame.

Kisame knows that she is dangerous with how she loves and it is something that scares him endlessly. He doesn't understand where he went wrong in convincing Kushina of his love. She bears her thoughts to him and he gives his soul.

He had thought it to be an even match but Kushina is always so scared, so sure, that he will leave her side at one point.

He doesn't understand what to do for her and her love anymore. He loves her and lives with guilt for not being enough, for not being convincing enough. She loves him and lives with the unnecessary worry that he will leave her, that she isn't enough.

There is nothing he can do to ease her mind so he will just stay by her side, both in heart and with his person, and hope that one day she will forget to think the way he forgets everything when she presses her lips to his. It is a wicked fantasy of his, this hope that she will one day forget to doubt but it is the mantra he will live by.

(  _Kisame thinks of her tired eyes often. She is a lonely lover, it seems. It is upsetting that Kushina seems to ache and wish for something she already has._

_Her eyes are far too tired for someone in love. Or maybe his eyes, his dark eyes that shine with something like the midnight moon, are not deep enough to match her dull violet._

_He is too sad and too curious to ever ask for an answer. He knows what curiosity brings forth and he, despite what others believe, is not so foolish as to risk his soul._  )

In contrast, Minato seems to be someone that is too easy to love. Kisame still finds it odd that he had fallen for Kushina first despite Minato's love is so easy to earnestly search for. He has always been a man that loved challenges though so he knows that who he fell for first matters very little in comparison to the outcome.

( _Kisame never shares who he fell for first. Neither do they. When others ask, Minato smiles knowingly, Kushina grins, and Kisame tilts his head._

_It doesn't matter. They all said 'I love you' at the same time and their love holds true. The names don't matter._

_They all know this._ )

Minato's eyes are this deep blue that reflects on every surface. Kushina swears that the happy blue eyes reflect even on Kisame's too sharp teeth but Kisame doesn't believe her and Minato only ever smile in reply.

Kisame never gets lost in Minato's true blue eyes. He admittedly does find himself unaware of what goes on around him when his own eyes catch the shine in Minato's. It's something so fierce and undeniably real that finds itself a home in Minato's blue, blue eyes and Kisame is grateful that it is there.

Whereas Kushina is vocal with her soul and Kisame is just a smile and teeth, Minato's being is just this small light in his eyes that holds everything important to him. It's stunning and Kisame is very quiet around his blonde love because of this. Minato is understanding though, and they both know very well that silence really does speak louder than words.

Minato's eyes are always bright and wise. They never seem to dull or grow hazy, even when all three of them are up eating greasy food as night bleeds into day somewhere in the background.

( ❝ _Kushina takes too long in the bathroom, it's kinda worrying._ ❞  _Kisame says often. Minato always laughs once in reply and the laugh reminds Kisame of the sound the seashells capture when the humans are quiet and the ocean is loud._

_Kisame doesn't blush when he hears Minato's laugh but he does feel like fire, hot like the ocean's floor. Always something living in the cold until the underwater volcanoes burn brightly once more._

_Kisame tilts his head to the side in time to avoid getting hit with the burger wrapper Minato tossed at him._

_❝Never let her hear you say that,❞ Minato advises._ )

Everything Kisame feels for Minato is this whirlpool of heartbeats, sweat, and wide eyes facing the sky. Minato takes everything really slow. Slow smiles. Slow laughter. Slow kisses. Slow love. Slow dancing. Slow souls.

It's this frustrating type of love that keeps Kisame alive. Everything is just this natural disaster and Kisame knows that he has never been happier to swim in the ocean.

He wonders if falling slowly is something rare. He hears all the time about people falling fast; about soulmates and love at first sight.

He doesn't truly understand any of that. Kisame only knows reckless vows and slow hearts and even that makes him feel like everything speeds by too fast and he wishes the waves would just slow down but at the same time, this is unbelievably perfect. This haunting love and those pairs of ocean eyes are all he knows and the only things he holds close.

°  
°  
°

"I want the world to shut up. How am I supposed to hear the waves? Everything is too loud, ya know?" Kushina groans, both of her scarred hands covering her eyes. Her hair fans her lean body, draped over her like a security blanket and Kisame grins, remembering all the times she spoke of hiding behind her hair on quiet nights. She has long since abandoned her clothes and settles for half-heartedly covering her modesty with a beach towel that is still damp from all their swimming earlier.

Towel or not, neither Kisame's nor Minato's eyes wander. Kisame's home is in her own eyes and embrace, not something so superficial as her body and Minato is a gentleman who loves as deep as Kisame and Kushina.

_They all understand._

"Pot, kettle," Kisame snorts.

Kushina moves her fingers apart, far enough for Kisame to see her eyes narrow darkly. "Go choke on a worm, fishass." She's quick to cover her eyes again, avoiding whatever Kisame was going to say in reply.

"Rude, Kushina, really rude. You need to grow up and...." Kisame trails off, not really sure of what to say.

Kushina moves her hands and laughs. "Weak, Kisame, weak. You can't even insult. My sweet little fish face is so cute sometimes." Kushina mocks. She always mocks him, always laughs with him, anything to have everything feel light and happy.

Kisame wonders if she knows the thoughts he has about her and her reckless love. He wonders if that's why she always has to have everything so damn cheerful all the time.

He doesn't judge her for it though. He doesn't think he could judge either her or Minato about anything, truthfully. As of now, all their mistakes have been shared with him and his own told to them in return.

There is no judgement given by any of them. Just grim smiles and accepting nods.

Minato, who has been content with just laying between them as the two of them bicker ( ❝ _Like an old married couple. Er theresome, only Minato doesn't bicker. Heh.❞ He recalls Kushina's friend, Tsume, saying a few years back._ ) sits up, resting his weight on his elbows. Even in the dying light, Kisame can see the unattractive tan lines that cover Minato's skin and grins, already imagining all the remarks Kushina will make at Minato's expense come morning's first breath.

"Kisame's always cute," Minato says. His voice is soft and a lot quieter than both Kushina and Kisame's own voices but they have been by Minato's side long enough to hear what he said the first time even with noisy distractions plaguing their ears.

"Always good to know I'm appreciated," Kisame says, smiling in reply to Minato. He knows better than to voice his own doubts-How can a six-foot tall man that has a figure large and muscled enough to be bigger than Minato's and Kushina's own frames combined be cute? How can a man with skin so pale that his veins make him appear to be a soft seafoam colour with shocking blue spiderweb-like veins spreading across his skin like the cracks in sea glass be attractive?- because both Minato and Kushina are quick to assure him that he, for all his faults and shortcomings, is beautiful to them.

And then he can't even argue without sounding like either a hypocrite or liar because he does the same when they themselves are doubtful of their own perfection.

( ❝ _We are perfect in our faults.❞ They each promise each other when the storm rattles the ocean too hard._ )

"Oh?" Kushina's voice turns dangerous and Kisame would be scared if not for the good cheer he sees on her face. She has never been good at masking her expression.

He loves that part of her very much, even if it means he can never play poker with her in good conscience.

"Then what does that make me, since you only said that he's cute," She continues, adding on a small growl on the end to cover up her laughter.

"Well," Minato begins, sitting up and rocking back and forth on his heels with his head tilt to the side. He reminds Kisame of the wild deer he sees when the three of them walk so far into the forest that the wildlife simply assumes them to be other animals rather than threats. It's oddly endearing. "You're not cute, 'Shina."

"Really, now." Kushina grins.

It's that dangerous grin that makes Kisame feel like he's falling in love again each time she does it. Kisame wonders if it makes Minato feel the same way. It's an empowering quirk of her lips, sultry and happy, and Kisame doesn't believe for a second that he is the only one that's affected by it.

"Really," Minato replies. It's a bit shaky despite the good humour and Kisame laughs. And when he notices that just like every time before this, his chalkboard like laugh doesn't startle the two of them, he laughs once more because poor Minato can't beat Kushina even in games.

Granted, Kisame can't either but he's not the type to focus on the semantics.

"Well, that's funny, ya know. Because you really don't seem to be thinking that whenever we-"

"And that's enough of that," Minato interrupts, face red and eyes wide. He isn't looking at Kushina or Kisame and instead keeps his eyes set determinedly north, towards the ocean.

The three of them share a smile then, the special smiles they have reserved for only each other. The sand is everywhere, under the few clothes they each have on and dusting their skin and none of them can hear the ocean's song right now but their smiles and comfort in each other always have been enough. It's silent for a few minutes before calm replaces the quite and they each whisper a few sleepy goodnights that are interrupted by a couple yawns.

With their backs against the sand and their sides pressed against each other, the ocean's voice is far too loud.

°  
°  
°

It's raining heavily, the freezing water hitting against any surface it can hard. The cry of the rain drowns out the beeping sounds of the various phones others have out, sheltered under umbrellas and hunched backs, and the creaking of various cars rushing past and pulling to quick stops with sharp turns is almost nonexistent under the cloak of the downpour.

The buildings tower above the three of them, each insignificant despite their own glory compared to the tall masses of metal and glass structures and the large crowds of people, each in their own hurry to get through the day as quickly as possible, never stopping or looking at the people they pass by. Never taking a moment to just stop and breathe.

"The air here isn't that good for the lungs anyway," Minato says from his left side.

"If they actually stopped for a few minutes, they'd all choke on the dirty air and die," Kushina tells them from his right side.

And Kisame thinks their love is too deep since Minato knows what he is thinking without Kisame even saying a word and he's so thankful for it, for his lovers, because he doesn't understand his own thoughts or how to voice them most of the time.

Having people that can and will do so for him by his side is a blessing. He promises his eternal gratitude to whoever is was that led these people to him.

"We're still alive and we 'stopped for a few minutes', Kushina," Kisame says.

Kushina looks over at him, their interlocked hands swinging in time with the seconds ticking on the watch laying flat on Minato's tanned wrist. The three of them always hold each other's hands when they're around people.

It's their own defence against whatever the world wants to throw at them. Some might hide the love they share but they each know better than to be ashamed of their feelings. Kushina calls it their big 'fuck you' to the assholes that created society.

It's not the most romantic thing Kushina has ever said and the reasoning isn't exactly sound per say but Kushina has never been a romantic person anyway. Her idea of love is very different from Kisame's own ocean view.

He doesn't mind her brashness or her cynical nature though. She's Kushina and he loves her all the same. Their differences are what make them compatible. He loves her for them the same way he knows his lovers love him despite his own vast amount of shortcomings.

(  _They don't speak of the annoying things their partners do. It's not that they're shy, and even if they were it's not like Kushina would hold her tongue just because they choose to hold theirs._

_It's just-_

_Even the annoying things can beautiful, they all know this._

_Kushina can spend hours staring out the window with her endless daydreams and secret smiles._

_Minato can run everywhere he wants to go, running back and forth in order to not leave Kushina or Kisame behind._

_And Kisame. Kisame knows that Kushina's small and secret smiles are beautiful. He knows that Minato's endless joy obtained from something as simple as running is beautiful._

_His lovers are beautiful and Kisame is grateful._ )

"Our lungs are filled with fresh sea salt. That stuff just rots anything that comes near us." Kushina replies.

Minato laughs. "That sea salt brought us together, 'Shina. Don't make fun of it."

Kushina rolls her eyes in time with Kisame's deep laughter.

_Neither of them startle. They never do._

Kisame swears that even now, in this city of smoke and ashes, he still smells the ocean water. He can hear it too and judging by the smiles he and his lovers share, they can hear it too.

_The ocean's song is a constant serenade and the reminder of their love. It's uplifting and endless._

_°_  
_°_  
_°_


End file.
